Sierra World
Sierra World is the name for the universe in which Leisuire Larry Series takes place according to LSLEGA."...your night in Sierra World is over" Background It is an interdimensionnal universe which exists within the games, but overlaps and borders reality. Portals under Lefty's and elsewhere in Lost Wages open up into the underground Sierra World Workshop and factory where characters from various Sierra games are repaired, healed, cloned or reconstructed and put back into the world if they die. At the end of LSL3, both Larry and Passionate Patti pass through a magic door that crossed the boundaries between their slice of the Sierra universe and Sierra Studios. They were transported across time and space a few years into the past, where he helped design Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards, and helped name the bar Lefty's essentially becoming his own creator through a strange paradox. Rosella has been known to have traveled between the universes. By the time of Magna Cum Laude; Sierra world had absorbed elements from both original Larry world from original LSL1EGA and trilogy, and Larry's adventure in LSL1VGA. Other Game Universes The Sierra World appears to also connect other Sierra games into the universe, including Space Quest and King's Quest. As the Model QR 7 Pilot Droid, Graham, Dragon, and Rosella cross over into his realm as well. Reloaded universe The Reloaded universe appears to occur in an alternate game universe set in the 1980s; in which there are similarities to old universe. However things are different, and has alternate history (Eve's dog Brutus is missing, in his place another dog named Bear who belongs to another owner). The portals around town transport Larry to castle Daventry, where Dr. Frankenstein revives him and sends him back to Lost Wages.The Sierra Off-Ramp software corporation exists instead of Sierra On-Line. Lost Wages consists of differently named businesses; Caesar's Phallus exists in place of the Lost Wages Casino Hotel, Come -n- Go exists instead of the Quiki-Mart franchise, Studio 69 exists instead of the Lost Wages Disco, and Weddin' Ready instead of the Quiki Wed. But the characters in the universe acknowledges the past universe; the Missing Floppies are still known about (as are nods back to Al Lowe having made other Larry games in the past), and Larry has vague memories of his previous life, and remembers Ken W, and even runs into an aged alternate version of himself. Larry in other games/stories *Larry is Roger Wilco's alternate ego in Space Quest 2. *Leisure Suit Larry vs. The Women of Mars is mentioned in the Space Piston comic that came with some versions of SQ2. *The disks held Sludge Vohaul Virus was Leisure Suit Larry 4 in Space Quest 4. *Calendar Girls including Patti appear in Phantasmagoria. *Larry's ancestor Zircon Jim Laffer appears in Freddy Pharkas. *Larry's jazzy theme song/Cell Block Love appears in Torin's Passage. *Larry can be seen in the airport in Police Quest 2. *Larry appears in Hoyle 1, Hoyle 3, and Hoyle 4. *Larry appears in Rosella's First Quest short story. *The Bookwyrm Investigates: Sierra Characters' Favorite Books *Take-A-Break Pinball *Larry appears in Space Quest comic books. *A cut easter egg (but appears in The Official Guide To Roger Wilco's Space Adventures is spoof of Leisure Suit Larry called Dacron Danny Does Dirty Deeds in the Dark Wearing Drip-dry Duds. Behind the scenes Sierra World appears to be a reference to the movie "West World". References Category:Places (LSL1AGI) Category:Multiverse